


A Gentle Touch

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: When you find yourself, in every sense of the word, a damsel in distress, a gentleman saves you before the worst can happen.  But he's not all that he seems.Robin Hood AU





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The gifs are up so don't read this in public cause they are NSFW.

You ran through the woods, frantically turning around every couple of seconds to make sure you weren’t followed by the king’s guards, or worse, your father’s. At some point, the woods no longer looked familiar and it was hours upon hours of resting and crying and wishing you were naive before you reached a creak. Stepping carefully through the trees, you washed your face and drank from the water, head spinning when you heard rustling behind you.

Before you could scream for help, someone was already pushing you into the water, holding your head under and making it harder for you to breath before pulling your hair and giving you a few seconds to catch your breath. You hadn’t open your eyes for a second before you felt submerged under the water once more, arms flailing and scratching the hands holding your hair hoping they’d let go. You were suddenly jolted back forcibly, hands reaching for your throat and gasping for air before opening your eyes and taking in the scene in front of you.

A man with long, dark hair fought two others, throwing quick and precise punches at them while trying to maintain focus on the third who started walking towards you. Not knowing what else to do, you scurried backward until your back hit a large tree, eyes searching your surroundings and wishing there was another helping the stranger. When you saw you were alone, you looked up at the tall figure towering above you, hands inching below your garment and pulling on it until your thighs were visible to him. His focus wavered instantly, kneeling in front of you with an ugly smile and sniffing the soft, flushed skin. He didn’t have time to react, choking on his own blood when he felt a sharp jab to the side of his neck, looking at you and frowning before his body gave out.

You grabbed your knife and pulled it out, kicking him away before realizing what could have just happened to you. There was a deadly silence that came once all adrenaline left your body, eyes searching for the man who rescued you.

“I say, that was impressive my lady.” The gentleman fixed his bow and arrow before looking at you, smile falling when he saw your body fall to the side. He ran quickly and tried to wake you, knowing it was useless because of the shock you received. As gently as possible, he picked you up and walked back to his white stallion, seating you on it before grabbing the rope and leading his horse through the familiar woods.

You woke up with a throbbing headache, eyes struggling to open as you slowly sat up, hands massaging your temples before trying to remember what happened. When you heard music and children running around outside, panic started to rise in your chest. And when you looked down and saw you weren’t wearing your clothes, you clasped your hand on your mouth and started to cry.

No sooner than that did you hear the flimsy wooden door of the shack creaking open, a built man carrying blankets and food walking through and setting the things down on the table. His focus shifted to you and he stood still, noticing how your distress taking over and holding his hands out to explain.

“My lady, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He whispered, trying to come closer to you but stopping once he saw you crawl backward.

“I mean you no harm, I am only trying t-”

“Trying to what? Finish what you had started? Undress me again and take what you please?” You didn’t mean to shout at him, memory still fuzzy from the headache and mind trying to remember why he looked so familiar. He had tried to explain himself once more but you constantly interrupted him, yelling and throwing things at him to keep him away.

“I see…you’re noble born.” He raised an eyebrow before grabbing the blankets and throwing them your way. “You must be hungry, I’ll leave the food here. Please, help yourself. Oh and for your knowledge, you weren’t too pleasing to the eyes so I wouldn’t be worried if I were you.” And with that, he grabbed his sword and walked out the little room, leaving you an utter mess. You cried and stuffed food down your throat, trying to calm your nerves and failing when you finished everything in the basket. Grabbing the blankets, you covered yourself with as many as you could without being suffocated, willing yourself to go to sleep as you tried to figure out how you were going to escape this place.

Hours later, your eyes fluttered open at the sound of two people attempting to whisper not five feet away from you, jolting awake and grabbing the nearest object to throw at them.

“So he was telling the truth after all!” You heard one of the girls remark, setting down your clothes and waiting until you calmed before she approached you. “Good morning my lady, we were instructed to offer any service to-”

“Where am I?”

“Did…did he not tell you? He was here for an awfully long time bef-”

“Who is he? Stop speaking in riddles.” Your anxiety was getting the best of you and the two girls stopped smiling, realizing your distress was not fake in any way.

“Sir Barnes of Loxley, he is the one who found you and brought you here. Even went out of his way to convince the others to let you stay. There are rules you see, rules he’s never broken since Friar Tuck managed this place and we were all surprised that he was willing to break the rules for you.”

“I don’t understand, what…what is this place?”

“This is where the Merry Men live, well, them and us of course. We have no place to live in the city my lady, so Robin Hood asked the friar to lead us here and we’ve lived here ever since…I actually cannot remember. A long time, longer than any of us wished or hoped for but we are safer here than in the city.”

When you continued to say nothing, they both brought your clothes closer to you along with some wine and fruit. “Whatever it was you were caught up in my lady, I’m sure we will find a solution for you. For now, please try to remain calm. We were sent to help you with anything until the feast tonight.”

“What feast?” You tried to register everything that they’ve said thus far and it only seemed to get worse.

“Friar Tuck demanded your presence during dinner tonight.”

“What for?”

“No one knows, he simply asked us to convey this message and have you change back in your clothes before dinner.” Standing up, the two girls curtsied before exiting the door, leaving you in shock and wishing you never left your home. Well, that was not entirely true, you’d leave your place again if you were given the chance.

The sun set swiftly, making you wish you didn’t feel like a stranger in your clothes, clothes which represented your status, one that you’ve abandoned and never wanted to return to again. Taking in a deep breath, you opened the door and descended the steps, amazed that the men built a house this high on a tree with little to no money.

As you made your way through the crowd dancing and drinking, you noticed the two girls that visited you earlier, walking towards them to ask where the friar was. When they saw you, they excused the boys they were sitting with and approached you, asking if there was anything you needed.

“May I sit with you? I do not feel comfortable going to him at the moment.” You pleaded with them, looking around and noticing how everyone was staring at you. “But my lady, we’re just servants. It is not fit for you to stay with us, we-”

“Please, I am no lady, not anymore at least. I’m simply Y/N, and I’d rather if you thought me as one of you than your superior. There’s nothing I despise more than that.” They looked at each other and lead you to their table, one of the girls looking back and noticing how close Sir Barnes came to you.

He was planning on bringing you to sit with him and the friar but he chose against it when he saw how uncomfortable you were. He didn’t like that feeling growing in his chest, the feeling of wanting to protect you at all costs. He’s been through enough as is and did not need another factor to affect his mission.

“So tell me, if those are the Merry Men, and that is the friar, the famous Robin Hood must be around here somewhere.” Your curiosity got the best of you and you wished you’d said nothing because they all turned to look at you.

“You’re right, he is. But no one knows his true identity.”

“That can’t be true.”

“No one except the friar and his men at least. They told us it was best no one knew who he was, in case we were overrun and they questioned us. It was for our safety, and to be honest, I think it’s best this way. With Robin Hood’s identity unknown, this camp is managed better than the previous ones. We all know the friar is in charge but in reality, he is not truly in charge. So no favors are to be asked and no one dares to because somehow, he always finds out.” One of the girls ranted on and on, completely missing the way you were distracted by Sir Barnes.

“C-could you tell me what he does?” You pointed at Sir Barnes and looked away when he waved the palm his hand and nodded before drinking his ale.

“Oh, he’s just our contact with the rest of groups back in the cities. He helps out sometimes here and there but don’t mind him, he’s nothing to this camp. If anything, people barely see much of him and I frankly don’t understand why a rich prick like him was invited here. No offense to you.” She blushed when she took in your expression, smiling when you laughed along with her.

“Non taken.”

“Just ignore him, and you’ll be fine.”

“Easier said than done,” you snorted because the next thing you knew, he was standing right behind you, hands behind his back and hair covering his face. “Your presence is requested by the friar my lady.” He leaned down to grab your attention, smirking when he saw your breath hitch before you excused yourself and stood up to follow him.

You would have apologized to him but then you remembered the last encounter and what he’d said, and evidently done to you, opting to just ignoring him and talking to the friar when he called you over. Before you could bid him a good evening, he was already interrogating you.

“Who sent you?” He asked as soon as you sat next to him.

“Sorry I don’t understand.”

“Let me see, how does the cousin of the Sheriff of Nottingham end up in the middle of the forest by herself with no guards to protect her only to be “rescued” and brought to the one place that, surprise, her entire family wants to place on the map. So I will ask you one more time, who sent you?”

“N-no one. No one sent me, I didn’t wish to come to this place and you have Sir Barnes of Loxley to blame. ”

“If I remember correctly my lady, I was the one who rescued you from a most horrifying fate. By all means, if you wish to be in the company of such men I c-” The music stopped, and everyone in the camp turned to where you were standing, the friar himself feeling astonishment at what you had just done. You held back the violent tears wanting to escape your eyes, gazing at Sir Barnes with such a fierce look that even he back away from, hand still attached to the burning cheek that received a blow from you.

“I may no longer be a lady, but you will respect my honor sir and understand you are no one to wound it any further. I left my father’s home on my own terms and on those same terms I will do as I please. If you think I am a spy then go ahead, do as you wish, but I will not be associated with any man in Nottingham, not after what my cousin had done and what my father let pass. If you wish me to leave then I will leave at once and go north away from this god-forsaken land.” You were heaving by the end of your little speech, refusing to look at anyone but the friar and holding a fist when you heard some of the company second your choice of leaving.

Everyone was so busy looking at you and the friar, they hadn’t noticed when the friar turned to Sir Barnes for the final decision, the small nod he received from him putting his mind at ease before he spoke. “I believe you, even though I wish I do not. You will stay as long as you want my lady and when you want to leave, we will provide you with anything you’ll need on your trip. In the meantime, please-”

“I will stay on one condition.”

“You are in no place to ask for such a thing.” Sir Barnes remarked from behind you and you chose to ignore him, eyes focused on the friar and his men. “You will address me as Y/N and I will be treated like any other woman in this camp.”

“Very well, come tomorrow morning to the green tent and you will receive your schedule. You can leave.” Before you could thank him, he was already turning to one of his companions and discussing something, finally giving you a chance to breathe normally once again. But then you turned around and saw Sir Barnes staring right at you, arms crossed and gaze so sharp it made you feel uneasy and not for the right reasons.

And that was the last time you ever spoke to him.

When you woke the next day, he was nowhere to be found and you heard some men talking about him not returning for a long while. It shouldn’t have bothered you because he was a pig above all else, but you felt empty.

Weeks have passed and you saw no sign of him, and although you should have been more than joyful that he wasn’t here to mock you again, you hated how you felt about it. But you weren’t to blame for these emotions, it was the two girls who you hung out with almost every day, Natasha and Wanda, that led you to his true nature. At some point, you remarked on their curious names and they brushed it aside, wanting to gossip about the people you’ve known and met as a lady.

“Why do you not like Sir Barnes? He’s done nothing but be kind to you and yet you never stop bad mouthing him.” The younger girl asked you as you picked some fruits from the trees. “Not only is he a rude man, but he’d also seen me naked without my permission and that is unforgivable.”

“When has he done that? We’ve been with you ever since you came.”

“It was the night I came! He told me so himself, said that I wasn’t too pleasing to the eyes when he changed me out of my clothes.” You violently picked on the fruits and felt bad for the plants because they were not to blame.

“But he never changed you though, it was us. Once he brought you in, he called to us so we could help you out of your wet clothes, and he made sure we stole nothing from you.” They both stopped when they saw the state of shock you were in.

“Sir Barnes may be a man who speaks his mind more often than not but he would never do that to a lady. We’re not even sure he is interested in our sex. Too many girls tried to ‘dine’ with him only to be told he did not care for playing these games. He’s probably secretly married.” Wanda stood up after picking all of her batch, fixing her garment before walking ahead of the two of you.

“So he- he never s…saw me naked?” You asked Natasha and she replied instantly.

“Nope.”

You thought back to the conversation with the two girls weeks ago, shaking your head when you realized you had misjudged the man who had every right to call you out in front of everyone. Granted he was rude but he wasn’t an evil person. So busy washing the rest of your clothes, you hadn’t noticed when one of the Merry Men approached you and sat down. You jumped up and almost fell into the water, laughing along when he had apologized.

“Sir Rogers, you frightened me!”

“Please, Steve will do, and it wasn’t my intention Y/N. I did call out your name numerous times but it seems someone has taken up much of your focus already.” You smiled when he raised an eyebrow, the two of you knowing very well there was no denying it.

“Have you thought about what I said?”

“It does not excuse his behavior during the dinner Steve and you know this.” You took the next article of clothing to wash, ignoring the way Steve shook his head. “He’s been through a lot Y/N and I know I should not be making excuses for him but believe me when I tell you, he is not the man he seems to be. He feels remorseful for how he treated you, granted you may never hear him apologize but he does regret saying those words the first night you came.”

You laughed at his serious expression, wanting to believe him but knowing you will only get hurt if you go down that path.

“I need to bathe before the other girls come so if you’ll excuse me,” hanging up your clothes to dry, you curtsied and waited until he left before stripping behind a boulder. As you stepped under the waterfall and rinsed your hair, you swore you saw someone moving behind the trees but thought nothing of it. It was probably just a deer. You swam around for a bit before running your hands through your hair under the waterfall, humming to yourself and dancing around to the birds chirping along.

But that was cut short you looked past the trees and saw a man dressed in purple and black walking to your clothes and calling you out.

“If it isn’t the Lady of Nottingham in all her naked glory.” Your eyes widened in horror, crossing your arms and swimming behind the waterfall so he doesn’t see you. “You are mistaken sir, if you’d pleas-” The words died in your throat when you saw him take your clothes and smile at you before ripping your dress apart. You wanted to scream for Steve but he was long gone by now, your only savior the water separating the two of you. But you knew this would be nothing once he started coming your way.

“You should know to never spy on a nymph of the woods when she’s all alone, lest she be a witch with a companion who’d gain pleasure from robbing you.” You looked past the intruder only to see a man dressed in all green with a bow and arrow on his back facing the two of you. His face was covered to his eyes, but you could see his long hair peeking from under his hood and you smiled to yourself, knowing you were safer here more than anywhere else.

“Robin Hood!” The intruder threw your clothes aside before taking out his sword and charging at your savior, the laugh reverberating from Robin making you breathe at last. You knew the man was no match to Robin but then he cut his left arm and kicked his chest, looking at you when you screamed for Robin to stand up. His sword was too far away and he couldn’t get himself up in time, opting to take out his knife and block the larger weapon as fast as he could. Waiting until the man was distracted, Robin had enough time to reach back for his bow and arrow, and shot one straight through the heart of his opponent, breathing out heavily when the body fell with a thud.

“You should not be out here by yourself,” was the first thing Robin said to you and you swore you’ve heard that tone of voice before.

“I- I’m sorry, I was told these were safe parts of the woods…had I known that- oh my god your arm.” You pointed to his arm and saw him touch the wound with his other hand. “Don’t touch it, I can help you j-just give me a minute.”

“And how is it that a maiden in your state of dress, or lack thereof, would help me out. Do you not know who I am?”

“If you turn away for a moment I will come out, and I know perfectly well who you are, it gives me more of a reason to help you,” you sassed back, swimming closer to the boulder with your wet clothes.

“What if I refuse to turn away my lady?” You could hear a smirk in his voice and knew for sure you’ve met him before, eyes focusing on him and making his own blink rapidly before listening to you. He turned around quickly, afraid you’d be able to recognize him. When he saw you in front of him, he looked down, both to avoid your gaze and not look at the way your clothes hugged your curves.

“Take this off please.” You pulled on his upper layer and waited until he obeyed before grabbing your basket and the plants inside it. When you turned back around, you couldn’t help but admire his physique, mouth watering instantly when you rubbed the plant onto his biceps and placed some water on it. He’d stayed quiet the whole time you were treating him, never once meeting your gaze and only pulling on his hood every time you tried to take a good look at him. Looking for some small cloth in your basket, you huffed out in annoyance when you found none, grabbing his knife away from him and ripping a piece of your dress before wrapping it around his arm.

“This will do but I’d suggest you have someone back at the camp take a better look at it.” You washed your hands in the little lagoon and stood up to fix yourself.

“Why would I when the head of the physicians herself treated me?” He put his coat back on

“You…h-how do you know what I do? This is the first time we meet.”

“Just because I do not make my presence known my lady doesn’t make me oblivious to what goes on in the camp.” He stood up and took his knife and sword back, walking to the man taking his weapons before giving them to you. “And I’d come with others next time.”

“I cannot bathe around people now can I?” You crossed your arms and shook your head, not knowing what he was going on about. But when he stepped closer and let you look into his eyes, you stopped breathing.

“I’m sure numerous men would gladly accompany you if you ask them nicely enough.”

“Not that it is any of your business but the only man I would dare ask does not tolerate my existence.” You rolled your eyes at him before picking up your things and walking away.

“Have you thought it might be because he thinks you cannot tolerate his?”

“You have spoken the truth sir, unfortunately, I misjudged him and did not have the chance to properly apologize for my behavior. And he has not returned since I last saw him. What do you reckon I should d-” You turned around to address him again, only to find no one standing around, the only proof Robin Hood was ever here being the man lying near the water.

You thought about the strange encounter and conversation, trying to remember where you’ve seen those cerulean eyes before but not quite figuring it out. You didn’t bother telling anyone about what happened, except the friar to let him know the waterfall was not as safe as they originally thought. He’d asked you if Robin Hood said anything to you and you shook your head, frowning when he shared a look with Steve that you could not understand.

You walked back to your place, mind thinking of a million things and distracted by today’s events to the point that you didn’t notice the figure you ran into, dropping your stuff and landing on your ass. You were about to tell the man off when you saw who it was, words dying in your throat because it has been two months exactly since you slapped him.

“I- my apologies sir I did not see you.” He was surprised by your words of all things, stretching out his hand to help you stand before leaning down and grabbing your basket.

“My lady-” Sir Barnes began to say something when you cut him off abruptly.

“Y/N…just Y/N.”

“I cannot call you by your name if you insist on calling me sir.” He remarked loudly, making a few people look at the two of you before carrying on with whatever they were doing.

“As I recall, I have left that life behind and you have not, making it unsuitable of me to call you anything else but your title sir,” you fixed your hair and moved to go past him. He’d called you out again and you turned around.

“I was told you ran into some trouble today, are you alright?” He played with his gloves and you were taken aback by his concern. “I’m fine sir thank you for asking…actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I didn’t have the chance t-”

“Barnes you’re back!” You looked past him to find Steve and the friar walking towards the two of you, and you excused yourself when you saw they had important things to discuss.

“Perhaps another time, good day gentlemen.” You curtsied before walking off to your place, curious to know how quickly he found out about what had happened to you not three hours ago.

There was another feast that night, one you wish you wouldn’t attend but promised to teach the girls how to dance like the upper class. They’d begged you to show them and you told them you didn’t want to, but then Steve bugged you about it as well and told you he’d be your partner and you couldn’t deny him.

The first two dances went by slowly, with you showing them the rhythm of the dance and how quickly they must move their feet. You laughed and almost fell when Steve couldn’t follow along, and when he didn’t pull you back in time, you stumbled and fell into someone’s chest.

“I’m starting to believe you do this on purpose my lady.” You flushed and fixed your hair when you heard his voice fan over your cheeks. It was low and gravely and you thought this must be what he sounds like first thing in the morning.

“I see you plan on stealing Y/N from me!” Steve remarked and took a few steps back when Barnes heard him use your proper name. He could only smile and tell the other girls he’d practice with them.

“May I have this dance my lady?” Sir Barnes bowed in front of you, holding out his hand in anticipation.

“You insist on calling me that?”

“I do.”

“Very well,” you bowed once the music started, noticing how he held you closer than it was deemed appropriate. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to say anything, knowing very well you wouldn’t get another chance to convey what you wished him to know.

“I wanted to apologize for the last time we spoke.”

“What for?” He looked quizzically at you, waiting until you continued before saying anything.

“You’ll truly make me say it?”

“I do not know what you mean,” Barnes said and you felt his grasp on your hands tighten along with the arm around your waist. “W-when I struck you…I was angry and afraid at the time and I shouldn’t have done so.”

“You had every right to slap me in front of everyone Y/N and it was not in my place to say such a remark. I thought it a joke at the time, something to diffuse the tension but I was wrong and too distracted by y- I…it was wrong of me to say such a thing and I hope you can accept my sincerest apology.” He’d maintained eye contact with you and you found it harder to look away from him.

“Say it again,” you whispered against him and he held a quizzical look. “Say my name again…please.” You leaned forward and if it weren’t for someone falling and breaking a chair, you wouldn’t have snapped out of your haze and jumped away from him. He kept on staring at you, stepping towards you once before he saw you apologizing and running away. Knowing he couldn’t call out your name, he left the dinner and went back to his own tent. He couldn’t find it in himself to stay inside, somehow feeling obligated to sleep near the fire with an eye on your place, in case anything else went wrong.

When you descended from your little house the next day and saw him talking to Steve, you walked the opposite way, knowing very well you wouldn’t be able to take his rejection well. Actively avoiding him throughout the day, you were in the middle of helping out one of the girls when you heard a loud cry come from nearby, standing up to see what had happened. When you approached the group, you saw that a young man was apologizing profusely to Sir Barnes, asking someone to get him a cup of water and medicine.

“Good Y/N is here, she can see i-”

“NO!” Steve and you frowned at the outburst, leaving the surrounding men to look at you as if you’d done something wrong. “I’m fine. I do not require any assistance.” He stood up and walked away from the scene, quickly getting on his horse and galloping away without another glance. You stood still, finding it hard to do anything after what he’d just done. Thankfully, Steve asked you to help him find some type of plant and took you away from everyone.

When you walked away, you asked him if he could let you be, smiling when he went on a rant about how dangerous it was in the woods.

“Steve please, I need some time for myself and I still have the knife. You should give yourself more credit, I only did learn from the best. Please.” He reluctantly listened to you and went back to the camp, leaving you by yourself to stroll around the now familiar forest. When you saw you were close to the waterfall, you didn’t care that it wasn’t a good idea to be here by yourself.

When you finally saw the waterfall, you were thankful it didn’t take you long because you wanted nothing more than to dive into the clear water and soothe your heartache away. But then you looked down and saw someone splashing around already. You frowned, tying up your garment once again and stopping when you realized who it was that was swimming around. A surge of bravery struck through you and you stayed behind the trees, watching him intently and admiring the way his muscles moved with every stroke he took beneath the water and back up.

“Do you not think it unbefitting to stare at a naked man bathing?” You almost screamed when you heard him call out, knowing there was no point in running away when he could already see you. As you came out from between the trees, you saw his demeanor shift to one of…actually, you couldn’t quite understand it.

“I find it hard to believe you know what is befitting and what isn’t, seeing as you made a fool out of me in front of everyone.” You sat on the giant boulder and dangled your feet in the water, noticing the way he swam away and gave you his back.

“Y-you should not be here my lady.”

“Yet here I am, trying to my hardest to understand what I have ever done to deserve you treating me in such a manner.” You retorted, refusing to let this go. You could tell he was becoming frustrated by the second, splashing his hand and wanting to say so many things but holding back.

“Please, you must leave.” He sounded almost tired and you wanted to obey him, to make his troubles less, but you knew you wouldn’t get a chance like this again so you stayed.

“Talk to me, tell me what it is that bothers you and I can try to help you. Please-” You pleaded with him and were shocked when he started nearing where you were sitting, no longer caring for the state of undress he was in.

“You don’t understand.”

“Try me.” He remained silent, giving you his back once more and combing his hair back as he wiped the water off of his face. You knew you shouldn’t pry, you understood the consequences of being seen with a man that was not your husband, especially with a man of his status. But you were in the middle of the forest, and the need to be near him outweighed everything else.

He was so busy trying to think of something to say he didn’t hear you shuffling behind him before coming into the water, the soft touch of your hands on his shoulder making him flinch harshly before attempting to swim away from you.

“You can’t- oh god, my lady, please think of what you’re doing.” He said out loud, more to convince himself not to do anything stupid than to you. When he felt your hands on his back again, he didn’t budge, finding it harder to breathe knowing you were as naked as him.

“Let me help you my lord.” You whispered, massaging his back before rubbing the pain away from his shoulders and neck. He’d relaxed and almost fell back against you, the fear of reacting on his instincts no longer present as he focused on the touch of your small fingers and how it took all the worries away from him.

You dared to swim closer to him, fingers playing with the ends of his hairs before going around his neck and applying pressure until he sighed and smiled. “You’re always caring for everyone else my lord, but when was the last time you let someone care for you?”

“I- oh god…I can’t remember.” His head started to fall back and you felt sorry for him in a way because here was this perfect man who didn’t deserve to be brought into any of this and yet, he gladly helped everyone out.

“It’s…it’s been so long since- g-god…since I’ve felt a gentle touch,” he whimpered when you reached down to his arms and massaged the palms of his hands.

You were so focused on making him feel good, and on studying his blissed-out facial features, you didn’t notice the wound on his left arm, palms applying more pressure than you meant and making him cry out in pain before swimming away. You apologized quickly and told him you hadn’t noticed it before your eyes met him.

It was a deadly silence between the two of you, the only sounds are the ragged breaths he was taking and the waterfall pouring behind him. You stared at him and for the first time since you met, you’d understood him, his purpose, his persona, why he was the way he was. There were so many things you wanted to say, the first being gratitude for saving you not four days ago. But you couldn’t find the right words, afraid you’d screw it up and have him run away from you.

He was almost ashamed, shaking his head and looking away from you before apologizing and swimming to the shallow water.

But then he felt your hands grasping his wrist and pull on it, meeting your eyes and finding them trained on him. He didn’t know what it was you were doing to him but he was held captive by your gaze, turning around and waiting until you moved towards him before doing anything.

“Don’t hide from me my lord,” you were close enough to the point where had he looked down, he would’ve had to truly apologize for dishonoring you.

“Bucky,” was the only thing he whispered before you felt his arms wrap around your back and pull you near him. He smiled when your eyebrows furrowed and looked at him like a confused child, brushing your hair aside before caressing your cheeks.

“Call me Bucky Y/N…” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, waiting for you to say something back. “And who else calls you Bucky my lord?” You chuckled when his nose scrunched up and his hold tightened around you.

“Only you,” he moaned against your neck, leaving soft pecks on your skin and bringing you the last few inches towards him, body shivering when he felt your hard nipples brush against his bare chest. You didn’t know how else to lean on him so you wrapped your legs around his thighs, throwing your head back and giving him a view of your flushed breasts as you felt his hard length jut against your core.

“T-then call me Y/N- ohh my god, Bucky, Bucky y-yes…more please-” He was making it harder for you to think, growling when your hands combed through his long, dark hair and pulled on it as he leaned down and took a pert nipple in between his teeth. He’d maintained eye contact with you all the time, peeking through the water to see the way you reacted to his touches. He wasn’t satisfied with how little to no sounds you made, cupping your breasts in his hand and squeezing them as he licked and bit and pulled on your nipples.

“Pray for me Y/N, let me hear your sweet sounds, let me know what I do to you.” Bucky didn’t pause for a second, slipping his hand from your back down to your bottom, overcome with lust to the point of not caring how ungentlemanlike he was being. He knew he should stop this before it escalated but he couldn’t, not when you were here moaning and writhing against him, begging for him to do as he pleases. He continued to bite and kiss your breasts, eyes taking in the way they juggled when he let go of them before grabbing onto them again. And the harder your pulled on his hair, the harder he felt himself grow.

He swam to the rocks right beneath the waterfall, not giving you any room to move around and smiling when you easily went along with him. “Look at me love, look at me when I pleasure you,” Bucky whispered, waiting until your eyes fluttered open before he stepped away and grabbed your thighs. You didn’t know what he was doing, but as soon as he raised them and rested them on his shoulders, you knew exactly what he had in mind.

Bucky noticed your shyness taking over, smiling when your hands let go of the rocks behind you to cover your exposed core. “Please Y/N, you have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of this, how I craved you, almost tasted your heat and woke to the thought of it wrapped around me,” Bucky knew he should slow things down, not scare you with his imagination, but you looked so innocent and he wanted to take that innocence away, and mark it so everyone could see who was responsible for soiling that sweet untouched body of yours.

“M-my lord-”

“Please Y/N…let me have you, let me bring you to the utmost pleasure and continue worshipping you, let me love you my angel, you have no reason to feel timorous, you have me. You own my body and my soul, and I only ask for your heart in return…” You couldn’t tell if you were becoming dizzy from his piercing gaze or his words but your body sank into him at those last words and you pulled your hands away, wetting your lips before opening your legs open for him to do as he pleases.

He looked down and stopped moving, eyes glued to the pink flesh peeking through the tuft of hair. With a growl, he grabbed your globes and squeezed them hard, bringing your core closer to his face and with one last look into your lust-blown eyes, he lowered his mouth on you and held your skin flush to him when he felt your hips jutting away.

“B-bucky oh g..god your…your lips, m-my lord please…p-please-” You didn’t truly understand what it was you were asking of him but all you felt was a jolt of something creeping down your spine. It was surely sinful to feel this much pleasure, let alone from a man who you should not be seen with for more than one reason. You didn’t dare turn away from him, fingers holding onto his hair to keep him attached to your throbbing heat. He hummed and growled against you, lips attaching to the sensitive nub and applying more pressure than intended, not caring that you were screaming his name amongst other things in the middle of the woods.

Bucky continued to stare at you, letting go for a second before lapping up your engorged lips and making sure you were committing this to memory. So busy thinking of how impossibly good he was at this, you didn’t notice when he let go of your thighs and rubbed your hot cunt, taking your most vulnerable essence in between his teeth and inserting his middle finger as he teased you with his tongue.

And it was a sight to behold. Bucky’s eyes were no longer blue, pupils dilated to the point where he looked dangerous, almost like a wolf. You convulsed around him, legs shaking and moans so loud they would surely be heard above the falling of the water above you. He continued to thrust in his fingers, refusing to pull away when you asked him, begged him, to stop because it was too much. When you started panting heavily and clasped your hands on your lips, he slowed down and pulled away, slowly setting your legs back in the water before taking his finger in his mouth and sucking on it.

You were already dazed from his actions but seeing him lick his fingers switched something inside you. Pulling him by his neck, you smashed your lips with his, fingers digging into his shoulders and leaving angry red marks. He met your furosity with as much passion if not more, tongues dancing together like the previous night when he held you in his arms.

“Your…you have a skillful tongue Bucky, one that nearly made me lose my mind,” he blushed at your comment, and you were amazed how he could turn into a bashful man when his beard still had the taste of your wetness on it.

“I’ve thought about this moment for weeks, months, since I’ve met you. You make me feel things I never thought I was capable of feeling and…I- I don’t want to scare you away by how I am so if I am-” You didn’t know what to do to put his mind at ease so you wrapped your legs around him and dug your heels into his firm buttocks, whimpering when you felt how incredibly hard he was for you.

“I’m yours Bucky, do as you wish with me…take what you want, I belong to you and you alone.”

“You truly mean that?”

“With every part of me, I trust you fully.” You caressed his cheek and moved forward to kiss him, smiling at how soft his lips were moving against you.

But then he pulled away and took your wrists in one hand, raising them high above your head before grabbing your jaw with his other hand and moving impossibly closer to you.

“You are mine and I am yours,” he waited until you nodded before he continued, “we are bound forever Y/N.” Bucky poured out every emotion in his being in those words, wanting to let you know this was not a one-time deed but that he wanted you to be with him and no one else.

“Yes.” Your answer was simple but conveyed everything you felt for him.

“I cannot promise to always be gentle,” Bucky didn’t want to say this but he wanted to know he gave you a chance to stop him before this went on. “I would never assume it my lord,” you bit your lower lip and continued to stare at him, shuddering when you saw a smirk take over his features.

Without another word, he let go of your neck and swam until the edge of the water, standing above the cold rocks and walking until the two of you were hidden behind the falling clear water. You wrapped your arms around him, kissing his neck and shoulders before looking back to see where he was going. As he stepped down again into the water, you turned around and saw you were fully hidden in the natural spring, covered by giant rocks behind you and the heavy water in front.

“I’m starting to believe you came here on purpose,” You teased him, noticing the blush forming on his cheeks before he let go of you, “maybe hoping you’d save another bathing damsel in distress.”

“I never once looked below your neck!” Bucky defended, not catching your obvious humorous tone.

“Well, I shall make no promises because there is more to you than meets the eye,” digging your fingernails into his chest, you moved backward enough to kneel in between his thick thighs, loving how sensitive and responsive he was. Bucky could feel the anticipation killing him, wanting to have you touch him where he needed you most but afraid he was pushing his and your limits. But then you leaned down and bit his chest, licking a long stripe down his abdominal muscles and winking at him when he flexed beneath you.

You managed to distract him enough to the point where he had to sit up as soon as he felt the palm of your hands wrapping around his length. “Y-you don’t have to Y/N…I- oh god, please. I don’t want you to f-feel ahhh,” the words died in his throat, eyes landing on your face as soon as he felt the velvety warmth of your tongue licking and kissing his hard crown.

You didn’t know what came over you, because there was no way in all hell you’d ever do this to a man but you felt envious of him. He seemed to enjoy kissing your most intimate part and you wanted to feel him inside your mouth as well. You made it your mission to make him feel as blissful as he made you, slowly stroking his impressive length while taking as much of him in your mouth as you could. You repeated the action numerous times, shifting from sucking to kissing to nipping on the side vein and before you knew it, he was a moaning mess above you.

Bucky was mostly incoherent, muttering to himself and groaning when he felt you tease the bottom of his member. To think a lady would do such acts, it made him harder inside you just thinking of what you were doing so to feel you was beyond anything he could imagine.

You kept on admiring him, smiling when he moved your hair across and touched your cheeks with his thumb, eyes maintained on you and not once shutting because he did not want to miss one moment of this. At some point, Bucky started moving his hips involuntarily, meeting your mouth halfway until he could no longer take it.

“S-stop, please love I- I don’t want to end this just yet.” You let go of him with a final lick before leaning forward and kissing him, moaning when his demeanor shifted and you felt him aggressively pull you on his lap. “I want to take you Y/N, make you mine…will you let me? Will you let me have you angel, be the only man who touches you here?” Bucky grabbed your hips and ground you down on him roughly, making sure you were well aware of what he meant when he touched your heat again and rolled his thumb quickly.

“Yes, yes please Bucky, do as you please, just let me feel you inside me I- I want you to-” You wanted to say so much more but were afraid of his reaction.

“You sure my angel?” Bucky asked you one last time and truly prayed you wouldn’t deny him because he needed you like he needed air to breathe. And with one last nod from you, he pushed you away and grabbed himself, stroking the head slowly before looking into your eyes as he thrust into your heat, a wicked smile taking over his handsome features when the two of you moaned in unison.

“B-bucky…” You fell forward and kissed his lips, mentally thanking him for not moving until you adjusted to him. Bucky wrapped his arms around your back and kept you flush to him, wanting to feel your skin on his as he delved deeper and deeper until he couldn’t any longer.

“Y/N…you are so tight angel, open up for me, let me pleasure you, love you and bring you to the edge,” Bucky soothed your back, whispering in your ears and kissing your neck when you sighed and prayed his name again and again.

As you felt the pain become pleasure, you sat up and rested one hand on his chest while the other grasped his thighs for support. Looking down at him, you almost lost your mind from the way he was staring at you, almost as if you were a goddess that graced him with her presence and he didn’t have enough of you yet.

Rolling your hips down on him, the two of you were lost in pleasure at the sensation of being completely entangled, Bucky’s hands grabbing your ass and moving you faster against him.

“Oh god, yes Y/N, make me feel so good, ahuuh wanted you so bad angel, -nd I…ahh hahh you’re so beautiful angel oh my god…” Bucky was holding himself back, not wanting to say anything further even though he was feeling you so deep inside. Neither of you, however, expected what transpired in the next few minutes.

Throwing your head back, you grabbed your breasts and squeezed your nipples, screaming Bucky’s name at the top of your lungs when you felt him hit a certain spot that made you see stars. And that turned a switch inside Bucky because within seconds, he was sitting up and backing you against the rocks until your back hit the wall, snapping his hips harshly against you and not caring for what escaped his lips.

“Look into my eyes Y/N…want you to look into my eyes with my cock inside you, fuck- ahh god fuck, you’re so hot for me love, I’m so deep inside you angel I can feel your pulsating cunt around my hard cock fuck…” Bucky’s hands gripped your waist tightly as he slammed into you faster and harder. He looked down and was completely mesmerized by the way you kept his gaze.

And the filthier his murmurs became, the hotter you felt, scratching his arms and moaning and praying for him. “This cunt was made for me Y/N, wrapped perfectly -round me angel…I want to stay inside you forever, feel you fluttering around me as I pleasure you…fuck, Y/N I- I can’t last much longer…will you fall with me?”  

“Bucky…’m close, I- ah gah haaa r-right there!” You lay your head back and waited for him to thrust into you a few more times, tears falling down your cheeks as the pleasure almost became too much.

“Be with me Y/N…fuck, ahh ahh come with me angel, now!” With a final push, Bucky stayed still, emptying his seed inside you and whispering your name repeatedly as he felt your heat squeeze him tightly. Wanting to make you as comfortable as possible, he switched places with you until you lay on top of him, bodies still attached and chests sticking together, still panting.

With every rise and fall of his chest, you felt your heartbeat match his own, raising your head slowly to look into his eyes.

“I love you, I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you.” Bucky was first to speak, brushing your hair aside and waiting for your response.

“And I love you, though I didn’t know until a few weeks after I’ve met you.” He laughed at your remark and pulled you in for a kiss. The two of you laid in each other’s arms for a while, talking and laughing and teasing each other until it was time to leave.

“I should’ve known it was you.” You turned your head around to see him tying your dress. “And how exactly would you have known?” He raised an eyebrow, interested to see what your skillful mind was going to come up with next.

“You asked me if I was alright before you spoke to the friar and Steve. I told no one of the man at the waterfall.” You felt him stop his movements and pull away, laughing and shaking his head while he tried to avoid your smart remarks.

“Looks like Robin Hood isn’t so brilliant after all!” You walked to him and pulled on the ends of his hair before running away quickly, laughing when he chased you through the woods and threatened you with all kinds of pleasures once he catches you.


End file.
